Another life to live
by T1gerCat
Summary: After Needy gets revenge on the band that started it all she heads West. In the way she finds herself and a brand new toy... I mean "friend"


Another Life to Live

It had been a full month since Anita 'Needy' had killed her best friend. Only three months earlier the two had gone to the one and only "bar" in town to watch a band and as a result Jennifer Check had turned into a bloodthirsty demon that ate, and screwed, more than half of the boys at school.

Yeah, it wasn't Jen's fault and it really wasn't any of Needy's business to kill her BFF but, truth be told, Needy had started to get pretty annoyed with Jennifer for a while. She could have turned the other way while Jen was eating her way through the yearbook males but once Jen ate Chip, her boyfriend, and Colin, her second best choice for a boyfriend, war was on!

She shoved a box cutter straight into Jen's tit. Or her heart. Needy wasn't really sure which, since the blond girl wasn't certain that Jen actually **HAD** a heart.

But she missed Jen. 'Sandbox love doesn't die' she had thought once and she still believed it. If it wasn't for Jen wanting to screw everything with a pulse, including the Low Shoulder band that couldn't sing to save their lives, they wouldn't be in this mess. Jen wouldn't be dead and Needy wouldn't be on the run.

She was thankful for it though. When she and Jen fought, Jen bit her thus transferring some of her demon abilities to her. Not only did Needy survive, but she was also "upgraded".

And she used that to her advantage. She traveled and used her upgraded looks and persuasion, which also worked greatly outside of the bedroom, to get what she wanted. Food and money.

She stuck to bigger cities where she could blend easier but she was unable to get a real, honest to God job. Unfortunately, her photo as a mental hospital escapee who had murdered a "famous" band was all over the news.

No she had to come up with another way to live. She was sick and tired of shoplifting and robbing half drunken men who loved to pick her up at bars. It was fun the first ten or twenty times, but it got old. Fast.

The answer slammed into her one morning when she was about to give up. It came in the form of a silver SUV driven by a woman who seemed to need surgery to remove the stick from her butt. On the passenger seat sat a tall soy sauce of a man and an impassive teenage boy who was staring off to space was in the back seat.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

The man shouted as he jumped out of the car and to her.

"God, can you lower the drums a bit?"

Needy growled as she stood up frowning over the brand new rips on her jeans knees. The teenage boy cracked a smile

_"That is one salty guy"_

Jen's hungry growl mused in Needy's ear making the blond girl roll her eyes. Ever since she had killed her BFF, Jennifer's ghost would randomly appear in front of her eyes or her throaty voice would ring in Needy's ears.

"Don't you have manners young lady?"

The woman said in an uppity way.

"Don't you?"

Needy shot back. The guy in the SUV laughed openly as life seemed to come back in his eyes the moment he stepped out of the car

"Duncan Kane, this is my mother Celeste Kane and Jake Jane, my father"

Needy's eyes traveled all over the salty men and the annoyed mother. A smirk, that would look better placed on Jen's full lips, spread on her pink ones. Duncan's blue eyes were similar to her own

_"You know what you can do..."_

Jen sing sang

"You look familiar. Do you have a sister by any chance?"

Needy asked Duncan, ignoring his parents completely

"No, only child"

The smirk widened as Needy's blue eyes turned a liquid yellow.

"You have a sister Duncan. She's only a bit older than you. I'm her"

She said in a voice that no man could ever resist. Duncan and Jake Kane nodded dumbly. Even Celeste's eyes glazed over as she turned to her.

"Lily, get in the car already. We'll be late for your first day at school"

Celeste's tone was cold and disapproving but Needy only smiled as she nodded and followed Duncan into the backseat of the SUV.

_"At least Lily is a better name than Needy"_

Jen's ghost announced from her perch on the seat between Needy and Duncan. Needy glowered at her but Duncan took her attention away.

And that was all it needed. Anita 'Needy' Lescinski was no more. Lily Kane was born. A Lily Kane that resembled and acted more like a soulless bed hopper (kind of like what Jen made her) than the sweet girl Needy used to be.

She'd go to school in the morning, make a best friend out of the most gentle, annoyingly innocent and doe eyed girl she could find, decide on the 2nd richest teenage boy around for a boyfriend and hunt the streets when no one was looking.

she almost got caught once by a group of thugs on bikes, a gang called PCHers, but she was quick to turn that loss into a victory and secure their leader as one of her boy-toys.

Keywords being 'one of'. A few others were the deputy sheriff, a sleezebag under the name Don Lamb, the father of her 'boyfriend', Aaron Echolls, and many more, according to what she needed.

All in all, she was happy. She finally understood what Jen saw in popularity, now that she had it. It was great being on the top of the world, even if it was all fake. No one ever wanted details on her friendships with them. A drawl and a flirty wink was all she needed to make everyone believe they knew her for years.

It was exactly what Jen had done with her. Minus the Demon enhanced popularity but still Needy/Lily had vowed to be a better friend that Jen. It was easy, even cockroaches were better friends than Jen.

Her brand new BFf, Veronica Mars, (Needy had stopped paying attention to names or she'd burst laughing. Neptune, Mars, Lamb... It all sounded like a bad wannabe noir movie) was a little blond girl with a stupid expression and long princess hair.

Needy/Lily had vowed to change all that. There was a working, cut glass brain under all that peroxide and Needy/Lily was bent of getting it to work. It didn't hurt that Veronica was getting her more excited than Logan, Aaron, Don and the PCH biker did, combined.

But she spoke too soon. One night, after she made her round of lovers, one of them killed her. Well, he *would* have killed her had Needy/Lily been a mere human. As she wasn't, the glass ashtray to the head did nothing more than give her a headache.

"You know what; I've had it with you"

She growled at her attacker who blanched. With a swift punch to the face she knocked him out. She danced around him as she poured all the alcohol she could find on his body and down his throat before she tossed him in the pool.

"Now stay there like a good toy till I want you again"

She winked at him and sauntered away. Her feet had a purpose as she walked straight to Veronica's house. She waved to veronica's father as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to a dark corner of the yard to talk

"I have a secret Veronica Mars"

She sang. A flash of bitchy intelligence shone in Veronica's big blue eyes

"But you gotta stop being a fucking sidekick, if you wanna know it"

Needy finished dropping all girly pretenses.

"Who says I was ever a fucking sidekick? I never knew you prior to three weeks ago"

Veronica asked in a too sweet tone that conveyed her inner personality perfectly.

"In fact I think I know exactly who you are... Anita"

Veronica finished her tone slightly bitchy.

"Call me Needy"

Needy smirked as she pounced on the other girl. Only a few feet away Sheriff and Mrs Mars were having dinner as their daughter was exchanging her soul for eternal freedom and friendship.

Worst of all? Veronica accepted her new life with no fuss, like Jen had. Unlike Jen though, Veronica gained a friend. A friend that would morph to a 'girl'friend once she and Needy left the planet themed town they lived.

The End


End file.
